And Then There Was Us
by KailaBritt
Summary: Cas made a promise to Dean to save their daughter, throwing her into another timeline. She has to keep the life she wants so badly from crumbling around her. In this new life, Dean and Cas have no clue she is their daughter, but everything comes out with time. Maybe even a hunter and angel. *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supernatural, only my OC. Rated MA for future reference.
1. Chapter 1

"We need to go. Now." His voice was hoarse, but stern. His blue eyes were watery with tears threatening to spill. I looked at him, anger replacing the shattering of my heart.

"Go? We can't leave him!" I yelped, but he grabbed my arm.

"Cesa, he's gone." I could tell he was trying his best to be strong. For me. "You are my number one priority, and he'd want me to get you out of here. We need to get away from this building."

"Okay.." I took a breath. "Dad, you're too weak, we can't just zap out of here.."

"I know." He started to say something, when the doors behind us began to shake. Yelling and pounding came from the other side. He looked at me with something I hadn't seen in his eyes in a long time. Fear. "Run!" He pushed me forward, and I ran.

Through one door and down a hallway. The abandoned building was full of twists and turns, and I had no idea where I was even running to. My head was pounding, my left side on fire from the previous struggle I had encountered. I just went on pure adrenaline and instinct. Reaching another door, the sign above was worn, but I could barely make out "Stairwell Emergency Exit". "Dad!" I glanced back to see him right behind me. I pushed the door open and we ran through.

Down the stairs and outside, I took a deep breath, looking around us. There was an old apartment complex across the street. I looked at Dad, and he nodded. Without a word, we ran toward the building, crossing the street quickly. Though the day was cloudy, it didn't offer us much cover and I just knew we'd surely be caught if we didn't hurry. My legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, but I just kept running until I reached the main door of the complex.

Grabbing the handle, I flung the door open and ran inside. Pulling my angel blade from my boot, my eyes darted around, waiting for someone to pop out of the shadows. Everything was darker inside, as the electricity in this building probably hadn't been on in years. "They saw us." Dad was facing the door. I whirled around to see the monsters coming. They may have looked like regular people, but they were far from it. Far from it. "Upstairs, go!"

I bounded up the steps. Two flights of stairs later, I ran down the hall and into a random apartment. Dad shut the door quietly and turned to face me. "What are we going to do now?"

"I need to heal, but there's no time. I'm getting you out of here. You're going to fix everything. You're going to have a life." He said surely, pushing his dark hair back. He was sweating, determination in those blue eyes.

"Wha-what? No way, Dad! I'm not letting you do that! I'm not leav-"

"I made him a promise!" He raised his voice, something he rarely did. I swallowed hard, tears spilling onto my cheeks.

"I lost him. I can't lose you, too." I said, my jaw clenched.

"Don't cry, Cesa." He touched my cheek. "It's going to be okay. Now listen to me.. I'm sending you into another timeline. You can't tell them who you are right away, none of us will probably even believe you. You get in there and you help us the best you can, you live your life."

"Dad, please..." I bit my cheek, trying to keep from screaming. He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. Pounding began on the door, and he backed away, his hand on my shoulder.

I could feel that odd feeling building up around me, and I knew I would be gone soon. If he had enough strength, which I knew he would muster it up somehow. I hung my head, crying. "I love you, Cesdiel."

"I love yo-" The door burst open, and everything was spinning. I felt sick, as I tumbled. I tried to catch myself, using what power I had left, but to no avail. Suddenly, I could see dim light, and a roof coming at me. "AHHH!" I yelped, tensing up. Bracing for the impact, I landed with a _THUD_ , and rolled. I hit the ground with a _THUNK_ , and pain shot up my back. I groaned, my head and back pounding. Rolling to my left side, I tried to push myself up, but I couldn't. I heard voices behind me, and I tried to lift my head. Everything went black.

* * *

I sat up on my elbows, feeling a bit fuzzy, but much better than I had in a while. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. The place was oddly familiar in the darkness, and I realized I was at PawPaw Bobby's house. My eyes skimmed over the room, as I pushed myself up off my elbows, sitting up straight. Footsteps made me jump, and I looked over to see Bobby walking through the doorway.

"She's awake!" He called, eyeing me suspiciously. "Who are you, girl?"

"Bobby..." I was shocked to see him again. I hadn't seen him in so long. More footsteps were coming closer, and a voice called out that made my heart began to hammer in my chest.

"She is? Great, I'd love to know who the-"

"Da-" I jumped up, immediately shutting my mouth. I stared at him as he appeared in the doorway. "Dean!" I breathed, walking over to him quickly. I grabbed him in a hug, holding onto him tightly.

"Whoa, whoa..." He said, his voice unsure. I tried to keep the tears at bay, but one slipped from my eye as I buried my face into his chest. He was frozen, and I knew he was probably unsure of what to do, having a total stranger latching onto him. I let go, backing away. I wiped my face quickly with my sleeve, my eyes meeting his.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Who... Who are you?" Dean asked gruffly, but his voice had a gentle tone. His eyes were a mix of curiosity and confusion, and Bobby was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"My name is... Cesa." I shifted my weight. "I know this is going to sound crazy, so just hear me out.. I know you all, you're...family to me." I explained, watching their expression become even more confused. "I know you two have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm from a whole other timeline."

"How the hell did you wind up here?" Bobby asked, looking at me as if I were crazy. "Here, drink this." He thrust a shot glass at me, filled to the brim.

"Holy water shot. Nice." I muttered, taking the glass. I downed the shot and grinned. "Not a demon."

"Then what are you, exactly, because teenage girls don't just fall from the sky." Dean growled.

"She's... Half angel." Another voice made my eyes widen, as Cas stepped in the doorway.

"Cas!" I yelped, darting toward him. I hugged him softly, unable to hide the smile on my face.

"This isn't good." He muttered. "Why are you here, who sent you?"

"You did." I replied quietly. "It's a long story."

"Well, you better start explaining." Dean demanded, and I nodded, sitting down. They had no clue who in the world I was, and I knew it was going to take quite a bit of convincing for them to know I was a good apple.

"Okay.." I looked at Dean. "In my time, everything is all screwed up."

"Not much of a change." Dean muttered, and I frowned.

"What does that mean? Where's Sam?" I asked, realizing he wasn't there. _No... No, he's supposed to be here, right? He's supposed to be here, he's not supposed to be dead.. Things are supposed to be different.._

"He's... Busy." Dean answered, his tone with an edge of sarcasm.

"Oh, thank God.." I breathed. "So, he's alive?"

"Yes." Castiel was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean, "So, he's alive"?" Bobby asked, and I looked at him, then to Dean.

"In my time, Sam's dead. He was dead before I was born." I replied. "Azazel didn't get him killed?"

"Yeah, but.. I made a deal and brought him back."

"A deal?"

"He traded his soul." Castiel explained. "A crossroad demon is-"

"I know what a crossroad demon is!" I said surely. "What the hell..."

"Hey, watch it." Dean growled, but he looked just as surprised as I did by his words.

"Sorry, I just... Everything's so different."

"How so?" Bobby asked.

"Azazel got Sam killed... From how the story was told to me, Dean tried to make a deal, but they wouldn't do it. The crossroad demons said something about a vision and Lilith rising. Sam releasing Lucifer... The world ending." I looked at Cas. "They didn't want that, so they refused. But... Everything went bad anyway. Real bad." I looked down.

"Bad how?" Cas questioned.

"Dean... You kind of went on a rampage, and the demons rose up against the angels because they were fighting to start the apocalypse. The world just went to shit, everything just fell apart.." I explained.

"I can tell you've been through it by that vocabulary of yours." Bobby mumbled, and I frowned.

"How old are you, anyway?" Dean questioned, his eyes on mine.

"Fourteen." I said quietly.

"Damn.." Bobby shook his head.

"The angels were trying to figure out a way to control you two," I looked from Cas to Dean, "so, they made me. They just kind of shoved me off on you guys when I was born. You all raised me, but... The angels used me against you. They would threaten to kill me if you didn't comply with their orders. But we stopped letting them push us around a long time ago." My eyes were on Dean's. "We fought back... And now I'm here." I looked at Cas. "You sent me here to save me. It worked."

"Well, things aren't much better here." Dean informed. "Lucifer is out."

"Oh, damn." I gaped. "What? How?"

"Sam killed Lilith, because he thought that was what we were supposed to do. It released the bastard." He explained.

"That's...insane." I muttered, shaking my head.

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, how about this... Bobby's always calling you an idjit. Your favorite song, it's a tie. 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues'. Your mom used to tell you that angels were watching over you when you were a kid. Bobby's favorite word is "balls", Cas can drink everyone under the table... Right before John died, he told you to watch Sam, and that if he went dark side, you had to do what you had to do... Anything else?"

Bobby and Dean exchanged surprised glances, and Cas appeared slightly confused. I watched the men before me, as they seemed to struggle with what to say. Dean turned to look at Cas, who gave him a glance as if to say, "I don't know, what do you think?" The angel's eyes darted back over to mine, his expression curious. "Well, as far as the truth about who you are... I guess we'll find out."

* * *

 **This is my new story, I'm SO excited about ! And for the name Cesdiel, it's pronounced (Kes-dee-ale) and Cesa is (Kess-ah). I have really high hopes for this story, I'm so excited to be writing it finally !**

 **I have a Twitter (kailabrittFF) and a Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) that I use just for you guys. I post updates about what chapters I'm working on, photo edits for my stories, and I even do shout outs ! It's just a way to connect with my readers.**

 **Every READ/REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE is welcome and greatly APPRECIATED ! Thank you !**

 **~Kaila**


	2. Chapter 2

_"And don't forget, son, there is someone up above."_

"And be a simple.." I sang along softly to the radio, as I stared out of the window. "..kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me son, if you can."

"You like Lynyrd Skynyrd?" Dean asked casually, and I smirked, turning my head to look at him.

"You kind of didn't give me much of a choice." I replied, and I saw the corners of his lips twitch upward as he stared ahead at the road. We had driving for some time, Dean finally allowing me to come with him. I had stayed at Bobby's house for a couple of days, upon Dean's request, until I killed a demon lurking around. It had been looking for something, we thought maybe Sam. Once Dean realized I could take care of myself, he decided to allow me to tag along, mentioning that my angel powers could come in handy.

"This cool?" He pulled into a shabby motel, nothing new in my book.

"I've spent nights in much worse." I said surely, playing it cool. I knew him like the back of my hand, even though he didn't know why. Not yet.

"I can imagine." He parked Baby, and got out of the car, grabbing a few things from the back seat. I snatched up my bag from my feet, and followed his lead, shrugging the bag securely on my right shoulder. We walked up to the check in office, and stepped inside. Dean held the door open for me, and I stood back, giving him space to talk to check in guy. "Room with two queens."

"Uh, huh... We have one available.." The man eyed me suspiciously.

"Cool.." I piped up. "Uh, Dad? I need coffee or something. I've been in the car too long." I gave the man behind the desk a grin. "We're visiting my favorite uncle, he lives out in the middle of nowhere... I'm so excited, can't you tell?" I flaunted the sarcasm a bit heavy, and Dean glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... Oh... Father daughter road trip, huh?" He looked at Dean. "Must be so exciting listening to her talk about boys for hours!"

"She's not allowed to date." Dean growled, handing over his card.

"Right.." The guy glanced at me and I shrugged. "Okay, sir... You two are just down the hall on the other side, there.." He pointed at the window.

"Thanks." Dean muttered, as we started to leave the office.

"Try not to drive your dad too crazy!" He called, and I shot him a thumbs up as I walked out.

"Really? 'Dad'?" Dean growled, giving me a sideways glance.

"He was being...creepy!" I protested. "He was looking at us like.. Like we were together or something! Ew..."

"Ew is right, you're like thirte-"

"I'm fou-"

"Fourteen, fourteen! Sorry, sorry..." He said gruffly, letting out a huffed breath. "'Cause there's such a big difference."

"Yeah, like... A whole year, maybe?" I muttered with sarcasm, and he gave me a slight glare, narrowing his eyes. I widened my own. "What?"

"You... You just remind me of someone." He replied quietly, unlocking the door.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" I asked, stepping through the doorway.

"Me." He shook his head. Shutting the door, he stepped around me to walk toward the bathroom.

"I call the bed by the window!" I said loudly enough for him to hear me. I heard him grumbling something about babysitting, and I giggled. I couldn't even get mad. I dropped my bag by the end of the bed and sat down. Kicking my feet softly, I thought about how lucky I was that Dad had been able to get me here. I thought I was good as dead back in that apartment. _Never underestimate a father's love..._ It was very true.

Sighing, I felt emotional suddenly, and I flopped backward. Looking at the ceiling, I forced myself to think about something else. Something else, like the now. I was here now, not back there anymore. I had to keep it together, I couldn't fall apart. It wasn't the time. They needed me and I needed them... More than they would ever know. I was willing to do whatever I had to do to keep them alive. All of them.

"Gah... Don't do that!" I heard Dean growl in the bathroom, and I could feel Cas immediately.

"Hello, Dean." He said, and I smiled lightly.

"Cas.." He said surely. "We've talked about this.. Personal space."

"My apologies." Castiel muttered awkwardly.

"How'd you find me? I thought I was flyin' below the angel radar." Dean appeared around the corner, Castiel behind him.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were." He replied, before glancing at me. "And I can feel her. What's she doing here?"

"She wanted to come along."

"Where's Sam?" Cas changed the subject.

"Me and Sam are takin' separate vacations for a while." Dean answered. "So, did ya find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here, I need your help."

"With what? God hunt? I'm not interested."

"It's not God, it's someone else."

"Who?" Dean and I asked in unison, causing him and Cas to look back at me.

"Archangel. The one who killed me." Cas stepped closer to Dean.

"Excuse me?"

"Which one would that be?" I piped up.

"His name is Raphael." Castiel's eyes were still on Dean's.

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Winchester asked, and I lost it. I couldn't help it.

"What is so funny?" Castiel glared, and I waved him off.

"Nothing.. Nothing, I'm sorry." I cleared my throat, swinging kicking my feet softly. He looked back at the hunter in front of him.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" Winchester asked. "Revenge?"

"Information." The angel corrected.

"So, what? You think you can find this dude, he's just gonna spill God's address?"

"You never know, he might." I jumped in.

"Yes. Because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

"Oooo, I am so in!" I jumped up.

"Sit your ass back down, Ces." Dean growled, and I frowned, sitting back down on the bed. "You're serious about this?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, turning to face Dean again.

"So what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean walked toward him, stopping in front of him for a few moments, before stepping around him. "Give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Michael's _vessel_? Damn, first Lucy wants Sam, now Michael's all over you?" My eyes were wide with disbelief. "Wow, things have changed a lot.."

"Who told you about Sam?" Dean growled, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Uhhh... Bobby?" I confessed, giving him a light shrug. He shook his head, his expression showing he didn't have time to address it. He turned back to Cas. "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?"

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me... Please." Castiel pleaded. Dean's eyes darted down momentarily, before back up, as he ran his tongue quickly over his bottom lip. I found it was something he did when Cas got too close to him. He made Dean nervous. I grinned to myself.

"All right, fine." Dean agreed. "Where is he?"

"Yeah, great, now that you two are done flirting... We can actually get something accomplished!" I stood again, and Dean whipped his head over to glare at me.

"Flirting? What do you even know about flirting?" He growled, and I almost slipped up. _"I should know, I watched you two do it for years!"_ Was on my tongue, but I swallowed the words back.

"Enough." I snapped.

"You're stayin' here." He shook his head.

"Wait.. Dean, we might need her. And he's in Maine. Come on, Cesa, let's go." He put his hand up, about to touch Dean's forehead.

"Whoa, whoa!" The hunter stopped him, and Cas retracted his hand.

"What?" The angel was a bit snappy.

"Last time you zapped me some place, I didn't poop for a week! We're driving!" Dean said gruffly, turning away. I giggled, standing up. Grabbing my bag, I followed them out of the motel room.

"Bye, bye, shitty motel!" I waved, walking toward the car.

"Language." Dean muttered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy is trying to take over the world, and you're worried about my cursing... Really, Da-Uh, Dean?" I corrected, hoping he wouldn't catch that. He gave me a look, his expression questioning.

"Lucy?" Castiel asked, reaching the passenger side door.

"That's my nickname for the 'Big Bad'." I explained, thankful that he changed the subject. "Although, he just seems like a brat throwing a temper tantrum.. To me, anyways." I climbed inside the back seat of the impala. The two men opened their doors and sat down. "Hey... Look what I brought along! When you... Well, different time line you, zapped me here.. It was still in my boot!" I pulled my angel blade from my bag.

"Where did you get that?" Dean demanded, and I frowned.

"Cas gave it to me a long time ago... I've had this thing since I was... Six years old? I think that's about right.. Yeah." I grinned.

"Six?" Dean glanced at me in the mirror.

"I had to learn to defend myself pretty young." I admitted. "But, hey.. I had great teachers."

"Dude..." Dean looked over at Castiel. "Who gives a six year old an angel blade?"

* * *

"You..stay in the car."

"Seriously?" I groaned. "I've been in the car all night..."

"Listen to Dean. Stay in the car." Cas fussed, and I frowned.

"Fine." I muttered, laying down in the back seat.

"That's perfect... Try not to let anyone see you." Dean mumbled, his voice on the verge of annoyed. I lifted my hand, shooting him a bird. "You are so gonna get it when we get back.." He said through gritted teeth, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I listened to them walking away, Dean questioning his angel. They stopped, and I leaned up in the seat, peering over it through the back windshield.

I could kind of hear Dean explaining to Castiel that they would be lying about being FBI. He tucked the fold with Castiel's fake I.D. into his trench coat pocket, before pocketing his own. The hunter reached up, straightening out the angel's tie, earning a grin from me. _That's more like the dads I know..._ Dean said, "That's how you become president.", before walking toward the station. I ducked back down in the back seat, leaning up to crawl halfway into the front seat.

Scrambling through all of Baby's "spots" where Dean would stash his stuff, I finally found his cell phone. A few buttons later, I had his playlist before my eyes, and I played the first song. Laying the cell phone down on the front seat, I laid back down in the back, looking up at the Impala's roof. My thoughts swirled in my head, a maddening storm of never ending memories that played over and over again. And even though I was here, with my parents... It wasn't the same. It wasn't the same life I knew...that I had known.

* * *

 _"Ces, get your little green eyed ass down here. RIGHT NOW!" Dean's voice filled Bobby's house._

 _"Oh, shit..." I mumbled, jumping up from my bed. I sat down the comic I had been reading, bounding down the stairs. "Daddy? What? What is it?" I asked worriedly, wondering what I could have possibly done wrong._

 _"Do you know what today is?" He asked, his voice calm. Cas was standing by the table, watching me._

 _"Uhhhh... My birthday?" I shrugged, and he frowned._

 _"Yeah. Yeah, it's your birthday.. What, you think we'd forgotten?" He asked, his face twisted in disbelief._

 _"No, sir... Of course not." I grinned. "Things have just been really hectic, you know? I wasn't too worried about my birthday... Just feels like any other day."_

 _"Well, it's your day, Sweetheart." He said, and Cas walked over to stand beside him._

 _"And you're right, Cesa, it has been hectic lately. We haven't been able to... Give you a normal childhood. The one Dean and I would have hoped you might have had." He said quietly. "Today, we're not going hunting."_

 _"What? Why not?" I asked, looking from him to Daddy._

 _"It's your birthday, and...well, we wanted to do something special." Dad replied surely, and I wrinkled my nose._

 _"Is this gonna include embarrassing the shit out of me?" I asked, and Cas frowned._

 _"Language?"_

 _"It's gonna include embarrassin' the shit out of you." Dean smirked. I heard something rustling around in the kitchen, when Bobby appeared in the doorway with a pie. What appeared to be chocolate pie, with thirteen candles flickering brightly._

 _"Happy Birthday to you." They sung. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Cesa... Happy Birthday to you!" I giggled, rushing over to blow out the candles._

 _"Thank you." I grinned, and Bobby smiled._

 _"Happy Birthday!" Voices hit my ears, and I saw figures coming from the kitchen._

 _"Ellen? Jo?" I ran over to hug them both. "What are you two doing here?" I turned to look at the others, and Dean grinned._

 _"Happy Birthday!" Another shout, and Ash appeared._

 _"Thank you!" I gave him a hug. "Wow, this is great!" I hadn't seen the three of them in a while._

 _"Thirteen... How does it feel? You feel like an old lady, yet?" Ash asked, and I snorted._

 _"No way!" I punched his shoulder playfully. "I'm never gonna be an old lady!"_

 _"You say that now..." He teased._

 _"I'll cut the pie." Ellen took it from Bobby, and I walked over to the couch, sitting down._

 _"Thank you." I whispered to Dean, and he gave me a nod._

 _"Can we let her open presents now?" Ash asked impatiently, and I looked at Dean, then to Cas._

 _"Go for it, Kiddo." Dean said gruffly, and I gave Ash a smile._

 _"Here." He handed over a neatly wrapped package._

 _"You wrapped this?" I asked, fiddling with the hot pink ribbon that was tied around it._

 _"If I said yes, would you believe me?"_

 _"Nope." I replied, earning a chuckle from Dean._

 _"Good, because I didn't." He admitted, and I laughed, before pulling the strings on the ribbon. It untied easily, and I gently tore the paper from the box. It was a square gift box, and I lifted the top, revealing a black shirt. Pulling the shirt from the box, I unfolded it to see the 'AC DC' logo in white letters. I flashed him a smile._

 _"Thank you, Ashhh!" I cooed sweetly, thrilled with my present._

 _"You have great taste in music, kid."_

 _"You can thank me for that one." Dean chimed in._

 _"Okay, okay..." Jo walked over to where I sat. "This is from mom and I." She handed me a gift bag._

 _"Thanks!" I took the bag and pulled tissue from the top. Inside, was a case and another shirt. I grabbed the shirt, unfolding it to see it was Pink Floyd. "I love." I informed, and their expression showed that they knew I would. Digging back into the bag, I pulled the case out._

 _It was wood, smooth to the touch. There was a small latch, and I popped it up, using my thumb to open the case. Inside, lay a knife. The handle was metal, with grooves perfect for my tiny hands. The blade itself was dark, symbols engraved up the sides. As I took a closer look, I realized that my zodiac sign was on there, along with a lion head. The star alignment for Leo was also engraved into the blade. It was sharpened, ready to be used. In the lower left corner, just before the blade meshed into the handle, were the initials 'C.W'. "It's beautiful.." I stated, looking up at them. "Thank you."_

 _"We wanted you to have one that would be special for you." Ellen explained._

 _"It is." I said quietly, closing the case._

 _"All right, girl." Bobby stepped over to where I sat, kneeling down. "Happy Birthday." He handed me a box. I carefully opened it, moving the tissue that lay across what was inside. My eyes widened a bit, and I smiled._

 _"Thank you." I whispered, picking up the journal inside. It was thick, a large cord attached so that I could tie it shut._

 _"Figured it was about time for you to keep track of your hunts." He mumbled, and I smiled._

 _"I love it."_

 _"There's one more thing in there." He nodded, and I moved more tissue out of the way. At the bottom of the box was a dagger with a silver handle. It was in a sheath, and I pulled it out to reveal a black blade. "It's a bit old school, older than you."_

 _"It's amazing." I secured it back in its sheath, leaning forward to hug him. "Thanks, Gramps."_

 _"Sure thing, girl." He hugged me back. Once he let me go, I saw Dad walking over to hand me a small box, wrapped in light blue paper. I opened it carefully, maybe even more carefully than the others. Opening the little black box, I stared at what was inside._

 _"Dad... Thanks.." I looked up at him, then back at the box. Inside was beautiful silver necklace, the silver pendant hanging from it shaped like perfect angel wings. "I love it, it's..beautiful."_

 _"Good." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Happy Birthday, Ces."_

 _"All right, Birthday Girl.." Dean made his way over with an odd shaped present. "This one is from yours truly."_

 _"Uh, oh!" I teased, pretending to be weary of the gift he plopped in my lap. "Is it safe?"_

 _"I dunno. Open it and see." He winked and I smirked._

 _"Okay..." I took a dramatic breath and began unwrapping the present. The smell of leather was strong suddenly, and I pulled the paper apart to reveal a black jacket. A black leather jacket, identical to the one he owned. The jacket that I loved. I ran my fingers over the leather, feeling slightly emotional. I forced myself to grin, so I wouldn't get teary eyed. "It's perfect." I looked up at him. "I love it."_

 _"Happy Birthday, baby girl." He kissed the side of my head._

 _"Thanks, Daddy."_

* * *

"What the hell are you doin'?" Dean's voice caught me off guard and I jumped.

"Dammit, Dean!" I growled, turning in the seat so he couldn't see my face.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, snatching up his cell phone and turning the music off.

"I know where all your hiding spots are, Dean." I replied quietly, wiping my face quickly so he wouldn't notice the few tears I had let slip.

"What... You know what, never mind." He muttered, getting in the car. Suddenly he turned in his seat, looking at me with concerned eyes. "You been cryin'?"

"No, I sneezed." I lied, and he narrowed his eyes for a moment, before turning back toward the wheel. "So, where to?"

"Saint Pete's hospital." Castiel announced.

"Do I have to stay in the car again?"

"Yes." Dean and Cas growled in unison.

"Ughh..." I rolled my eyes, flopping back against the seat.

"We can't exactly waltz you in there with a badge, kid." Dean fussed.

"Can't I be a ride along or something? Like those kids who have to hang out with the cops because they're juveniles? Just say I'm a delinquent." I suggested. "I want to help."

"You're serious?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"I can help." I argued, leaning up in the seat.

"Put your seat belt on!" Cas growled, and I frowned. Sighing, I sat back in the seat, reaching back to grab my seat belt. I pulled it across my body, clicking it in place.

"Look..." Dean started, as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Really? I put my seat belt on just to park..." I muttered, earning a glare from the two men in the front seat.

"You can tag along when we find Raphael." Dean parked the Impala and cut the engine. "Until then," he got out and shut the door, "stay in the car!"

* * *

 **I am loving the relationship that Cesa and her fathers are building already, even though they don't even know that she is their daughter... I am loving writing this story !**

 **I have a Twitter account (kailabrittFF) and a Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) where I post updates, edited pictures for my stories, and I do shout outs for you lovelies ! Feel free to follow and/or like my pages, they were made for you guys ! I just want to show my appreciation.**

 **That being said, THANK YOU SO much for all the READS/FAVORITES/FOLLOWS/REVIEWS !**

 **It means the world.**

 **~Kaila.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Castiel?" I asked, as Dean came around the side of the Impala. He glanced at me through the open window before getting in the car.

"Said he had to get somethin' to get." Dean answered quietly.

"Sooo, any leads on Raphael?" I asked, climbing into the front seat.

"Hey, hey! Watch it, kid!" He growled, and I gave him a smirk.

"I'm tiny. I'm not going to hurt your precious 'Baby'." I muttered, earning a glare from him. "Anything about the angel?"

"Not much. Cas thinks he might have a chance to trap him, but who knows how that'll go."

"Do you think it will work?" I asked, eyeing him.

"I dunno." Dean admitted and I shrugged.

"Might as well give it a go."

"How are you so down for whatever?" He asked, his green eyes that matched my own on mine. He turned away to crank up the car.

"Things can't be much worse..than from where I came from. I'm really just down to do what I can to keep it all from going to shit like it did in my time."

"It was really that bad, huh?" Dean asked, pulling onto the highway.

"Worse than anything I've ever been through in my life." I mumbled quietly, looking at the window. Dean said nothing else, and we slipped into a comforting silence as he drove.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at the creepy house.

"Just an abandoned house." Dean replied, as I followed behind him. I kept quiet, learning long ago to always watch and learn instead of ask a million questions. Dean began pacing back and forth, flipping through his father's journal, while I sat down on an old chair. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it wasn't half bad either.

Dean walked over to a table, setting the journal down, and I felt Cas before I saw him. The hunter across from him looked up, his eyes lighting up a bit at the sight of the angel, despite his facial expression showing slight annoyance. "Where've you been?"

"Jerusalem." Castiel answered, looking at him.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked, sarcasm in his gravelly voice.

"Arid." Cas replied, carefully setting down a jar on the table.

"What is that?" Winchester asked, looking at the jar.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." Cas sat down on the chair beside the table. "Hello, Cesa."

"Hello, Castiel." I said coolly, watching the two.

"Okay, we're gonna..trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean questioned and I giggled softly.

"No."

"I think I'm going to get some air." I said quietly, leaving the two alone. It was hard to be in the same room as them and not remember how things were before. In my time. In a time where they were my dads.

I walked along the house, kicking at dirt and grass. I saw a smooth rock by the corner of the house. I picked it up, running my fingers over the smooth stone. It was a neat rock, grays and blacks swimming together in color. Pocketing the stone, I continued around the house, reaching the front door.

"Hey, we're goin' out." Dean said casually, meeting me at the door.

"Out?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Out where?"

"Uh, we uh... We gotta handle some adult business."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, looking at him like he was nuts.

"You are stayin' put." Dean growled.

"Why do I always have to stay put?" I whined, and Dean frowned.

"Just let her come along." Castiel said with annoyance.

"She can't go where we're goin'." Dean argued.

"She seems accustomed to waiting in the car."

"Cas, really?" Dean frowned. "I don't want her gettin' dragged into this Raphael thing."

"I'm already in it." I chimed in, looking at Dean. "Let me help, okay? Please. That's why Cas sent me here in the first place. To help."

"Will she be safe?"" Dean asked Castiel.

"Maybe." Cas replied.

"I don't like the odds of a "maybe"." The green eyed man fussed, and I rolled my eyes.

"I can handle it." I said surely.

"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked with a cold tone.

"Because she's half angel." Castiel answered for me.

"Doesn't that make her more of a target?"

"Possibly." I nodded, looking over at Dean. "But it also gives you two a distraction. I can help, Dean."

"Fine.. Fine, but I don't like it. He might not show at the hospital, but we've got a plan B. And if anything starts to go wrong, anything at all, you're outta there. You hear me, Cesa?" The hunter fussed like a parent. It made old emotions swirl around inside of me. In that moment, he had felt like home again.

"I hear you." I agreed to his terms.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

"A brothel?" I asked, my voice a mix of annoyance and shock. "Really? You're taking a trip to a brothel? At a time like this? _This_ was the "adult business" you had to take care of? Are you insane?" I was a little agitated.

"Calm down back there, princess." Dean growled. "It's an emergency."

"Emergency? Okay." I said sarcastically.

"I gotta get Cas, here, laid before we throw down with Raphael. You know, just in case."

"He never had a problem with that back in my time." I said without missing a beat.

"Really? And just who was he bangin' in your time?" Dean asked and I grinned.

"You don't want to know." I giggled, laying down in the back seat. I could hear them mumbling as they walked inside. It wasn't too long before I heard Dean laughing and footsteps.

"What's so funny?" I heard Castiel ask.

"Oh, nothin'." Dean was still laughing. "Whoo. It's been a long time since I laughed that hard... It's been more than a long time." He reached the car and I sat up. "Years." He got in and I moved forward to poke my head between their seats.

"Wanna share?" I asked, which made him start chuckling again.

"Cas, here, told the nice lady inside that it wasn't her fault her father ran off." Dean grinned.

"What? Really?" I turned toward Castiel. "That's golden."

"She was very angry." Cas said quietly. "I don't think one would consider that "golden"."

"Trust me.. It is." I giggled as Dean started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"I still think this idea sucks, you know, bringin' her along." Dean muttered, referring to me.

"I'm half angel." I said surely. "I got this."

"That makes you even more of a target." He growled.

"He's right." Cas said quietly.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side about letting me help?" I glared at him.

"I do think you can help, but I didn't say it would be the safest idea. The angels find out you're helping us, find out what you are... You're going to be hunted." Castiel said quietly.

"It won't be the first time. And surely not the last." I muttered, slinking back against the seat. "I'm not afraid of them."

"You should be afraid of what they'll do if they get their hands on you." Dean fussed.

"I will be fine. I trust you. Both of you."

"I still don't like it." Dean argued.

"Of course you don't." I huffed, crossing my arms. "Why do I have to be treated like a child?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because you are one?" His gruff voice was laced with annoyance.

"I'm a teenager!" I leaned back up in the seat. "It's not like I'm five years old or something!"

"Barely a teenager." Dean was still arguing.

"I know what I'm doing. I've fought much worse than angels. Be assured." I said quietly.

"We're here now. No time to argue about this." Cas muttered as we pulled into the hospital.

"I'll sneak in, meet you inside." Dean cut the engine and opened his door, getting out of the Impala.

"Guess I'll double o' seven it with Bond over here." I climbed out.

"You stay right behind me. Got it?" He growled, as we started toward the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah. Geez." I rolled my eyes. Glancing back, I noticed Castiel watching us with a familiar expression on his face. An old, distant look that I had seen many times. Long ago. Back when things were okay and he would look at Dad and I like that. Maybe Dad was reading me a bedtime story or pushing me on the swing Bobby had made for me. But it was a look affection and awe. Of love.

And it was there and gone just as quickly as I had looked back at him. His expression changed upon seeing me glance back, the determination coming back into his expression. Focusing on the man in front of me, I followed Dean into the hospital and down the halls. He made a turn, then another, before leading me through a doorway after a nurse walked by. He shut the door and the blinds, and I turned to see Cas with his oil. He was pouring it around the man in the wheelchair. "When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames or he dies."

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire. But, uh, one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked.

"Dial him up!" I piped in, causing Dean to give a confused glare.

"There's...well, almost an open phone line," he plunked the oil down, "between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Cas leaned down to the man, chanting Enochian in his ear. I could make out most of it and I watched as he continued. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard." He stepped out of the circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Got somewhere to be?" I mused, earning an annoyed smirk.

"Be ready." Cas warned both of us, lighting a match. He dropped it onto the oil, flames bursting into a circle. We waited patiently, but nothing happened. I couldn't feel anything, anyone.

"Of course he wouldn't show up." I growled, frowning. "How convenient."

"Night's not over yet." Dean muttered. "Cas?"

"He's not showing here. We should head back." The angel agreed. Feeling anxious suddenly, I followed behind Dean, who cracked the door open to peer out. Making sure the coast was clear, he slipped out and I slunk out behind him, shutting the door. We made our way down the halls and back out the to the Impala.

 _Where are you, you son of bitch?_

* * *

 **Oh, my goodness... I am so sorry about the long update wait ! I have had so much going on, life has been more than hectic. I also had a death in the family and it has been pretty rough. So, I greatly appreciate the patience !**

 **I'm so excited to really get this story going. It's awesome to write a Dean/Cas fic from their child's point of view. Just wait until you find out how she came to be. As they say, what a tangled web we weave...**

 **Thank you to everyone who's clicked on this story. Every READ/FAV/FOLLOW are soooooo appreciated ! Reviews welcome ! Thank you to the amazing readers !**

 **~Kaila**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the back seat, listening to Dean and Cas talk as we drove back to the cabin. Before we pulled in, Dean slowed the car, his eyes finding mine in the rear view mirror. I gave him a curious raised eyebrow, wondering why he was looking at me like that. "Cesa, be on your toes."

"I'm always on my toes." I retorted as he pulled in at the cabin.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back." He changed the subject quickly as he parked and cut the engine. I giggled softly as I opened my door and stepped out. Dean reached the door first, opening it and I immediately bristled, feeling an unwelcome presence.

"Dean, wait!" Cas growled, causing Dean to hesitate and glance at him. A bright light quickly filled the room, showing off a figure standing in the kitchen. _Raphael.._ I thought, watching the electric energy pulsing through the air. Light bulbs around us exploded, making me jump slightly and take a small step closer to Dean.

"Castiel." The other angel greeted the one beside us, his eyes on Cas.

"Raphael." The blue eyed angel beside me countered, his voice tense. The two men started forward and I followed without missing a beat. Even if I was a little nervous.

"Ah, and here I thought you were supposed to be impressive." Dean began with the poking. "All you do is black out the room?"

"And the Eastern Seaboard." His voice sent shivers down my spine as lightening flashed outside. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap." Winchester smirked. "Maybe you're afraid God'll bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you are." Raphael had annoyance in his tone. "And now thanks to him, I know _where_ you are."

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." Castiel challenged and I hoped he was right.

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well, that..sounds terrifying. It does." Dean stepped away from us, walking over to the cooler on the floor, grabbing a beer. "But, uh, hate to tell you.. I'm not goin' anywhere with you." He unscrewed the top from his beer and took a swig.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" The angel asked.

"Yeah, that was-that was hilarious." Dean turned back toward him, his face not amused.

"Yeah, well..he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." He spoke his words over the top as if he were trying to be intimidating. _Trying a little too hard, there, bud._

"Oh yeah?" Dean glanced at Cas. "I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were comin', you stupid son of a bitch." I heard the lighter flick and Dean dropped it, surrounding Raphael in a ring of holy fire. He did not look happy, shooting Dean an angry glare. "Don't look at me, it was his idea." The hunter looked at the angel beside us. Cas turned his head to give Dean a disapproving face, before looking back at the trapped angel. I almost laughed at the two, but it wasn't the time.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God?" Raphael asked, to which Cas gave a slight nod. "Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

"Wha-no." I shook my head as Dean and Cas looked at each other, Dean glancing at me between them. "He's lying." I said surely, sneering at the trapped angel.

"But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying." The angel beside me argued.

"Am I?" Raphael asked. "Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh, yeah? Well, then, who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean was enjoying having Raphael trapped.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy." He warned.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know that his sons started the friggin' apocalypse." Dean walked over to the window, peering out.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Ran to get away from you psychos." I muttered under my breath, earning a glare from Raphael.

"So Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean's sarcasm made me crack a smirk that I couldn't hide. _That's my Dad.._

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe." The angel sounded slightly distraught with that last sentence.

"You don't know that for sure." I spoke up. "Oh, man... When he gets back..." I shook my head.

"And?" The hunter beside me growled. "What, you and the other kids just decide to throw an apocalypse while he's gone?"

"We're tired." Raphael admitted. "We just want it to be over. We just want... Paradise."

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you think you can do whatever you want?" Winchester argued.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get!" His voice rose slightly and the windows around us shattered. I could feel the power inside of him and I didn't like it. I had felt it before in my time. When he came after us.

"If God is dead, why have I returned?" Who brought me back?" Castiel questioned, as the wind blew savagely, soaking us with rain from the open windows.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" His words made the hairs on my arms stand up. _No way._

"No." Cas replied surely.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find." Raphael stated as Dean looked at Cas. "You know it adds up."

"Let's go." Cas turned away after a moment and I looked to Dean.

"Castiel. I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you." Raphael's words caused the guys to hesitate.

"Maybe one day. But today you're my little bitch." Cas left the cabin and I felt a light smile creep onto my lips at his words.

"What he said." Dean smirked and we started to follow him, but Raphael stopped us in our tracks.

"I know what she is. And I know you know what becomes of those like her." He was glaring at me and I felt my smile fade away.

"You won't touch her." Dean said gruffly. "Come on, Ces." He grabbed my arm gently, pulling me out of the cabin. We trudged to the Impala and I climbed into the backseat quietly, thinking about what Raphael had said. _I'm just a target on their backs all over again.._ I thought as Dean started the engine and left the cabin. _They're just gonna come for me like they always do._

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked Cas, who was silent in the passenger seat. The angel said nothing and I leaned over to the window, pressing my head against the glass. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but...I do know a little somethin' about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Castiel finally spoke and I felt myself let out a little breath.

"I mean there were times when I was lookin' for my dad when all logic said that he was dead.. But I knew, in my heart, that he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?" I huffed out a light half laugh at his words.

"I believe he's out there." I could hear the difference in Cas's tone. He had calmed down finally.

"Good. Then go find him." The angel looked over at him with concern on his face. _I've seen that look before._

"What about you?"

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm sayin' that, but I am, I'm.. I'm really good." He assured and I pulled myself away from the window.

"Even without your brother?" Cas asked softly, forcing me to bite my cheek. I missed them. Both of them. The Dean and Cas that I knew. The ones who raised me, my dads.

"Especially without my brother." Dean said quietly. "I mean, I spent so much time worryin' about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun." He teased, before getting quiet for a moment. "It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family..but now that I'm alone.. Even babysittin' Cesa, hell, I'm happy." Cas disappeared in a flash and I crawled over the middle into the passenger seat.

"Babysittin'?" I raised an eyebrow, giving him an annoyed expression.

"Put your seatbelt on."

"Yes, sir." I rolled my eyes and buckled myself in.

"Guess it's just you and me, kiddo." Dean mumbled, his eyes on the road. I felt my lips twitch upward as I relaxed against the seat.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, yawning, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?" He growled, glancing at me before back at the road. "We've been drivin' sixt-"

"A thousand years?" I grumbled. "Yeah, feels like it." I rubbed my face with my hands, sitting up straighter in my seat. "I can't sleep."

"Did you even try?"

"I tried!" I fussed.

"Well... would ya look at that." Dean gave me a half smirk half grin as he pulled onto an exit.

"Finally!" I mirrored his grin, watching the approaching lights of the town we were rolling into. Dean drove until we reached a little motel and he parked at the far end of the parking lot, cutting the engine. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car, following behind him toward the motel entrance.

"Excuse me, friends, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" A strange man in a nice get up approached us with a pamphlet. Dean and I stopped, turning to look at him.

"Too friggin' much, pal." Dean muttered, glancing at me before turning back to the motel. We walked inside and Dean got us a room before leading us down a hallway. I trudged along behind him until we reached the door. He unlocked it and pushed it open for me to walk in first. I stepped inside the room, feeling sleepier than ever when I saw the two beds.

"Sweet mother of.." I trailed off, dropping my bag by the bed and flopping on it face first. I heard a quiet chuckle from Dean as he plunked his own bag down. Pushing myself up, I grabbed my bag and looked at him before standing. "I'm going to get ready for bed." I said quietly, walking past him to the bathroom.

"You hungry?" He called to me and I hesitated before shutting the door.

"Just sleepy." I called back to him.

"All right." I heard him mumble. I smiled as I shut the door and locked it, thinking about how odd it was to see my father the way he was now. I was used to him doting on me and showing me affection and just being... Well, a dad.

But this Dean had no idea that I was even his, yet he still took it upon himself to show some of those "caretaker" qualities. Call it babysitting, but he was doing all right for the situation he was in. Taking care of me was surely the last thing he wanted to get stuck doing, but I wasn't having it any other way. Whether it was Cas or Dean, I was sticking close to one of them. Cas was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, so Dean it was. Not that I minded at all. It was a huge relief just being around him.

I turned the knobs on the shower and stripped quickly out of my clothes. Stepping in under the hot water, I let out a breath and stood still for a moment. Oh, how nice it was to just be still. In my time, it was hard to remember a moment of quiet and stillness. I tried not to think about it, but seeing Dean again made the memory flash in my mind. He was gone. In my time, he was gone. And for all I knew, so was Castiel. Both of them dead.

I clenched my jaw and began washing my hair. _Stop, stop, stop. You're here now. You're here and both of them are here. You're all back together again, even if it's not like before._ I tried to reassure myself, but everything was so different. I couldn't even tell them that they were my dads. I couldn't risk anything right now and I wanted nothing more than to have my dad grab me in a big hug and kiss the side of my head. I could almost smell the leather jacket that he loved so dearly.

Sighing, I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and bathed quickly. Turning off the water, I stepped out and threw on a t-shirt and shorts before brushing my hair. Unlocking the bathroom door, I stepped out to see Dean in the kitchen. "I, uh..." He glanced up at me from the counter. "Got some stuff from the store next door. Take your pick." There was a pile of different snack and food items on the counter.

I stepped over to the counter, peering over his shoulder. There was a turkey and cheese packaged sandwich and I grabbed it. The man beside me handed me a cold water and I took the bottle. "Thanks, Dean." I said carefully, making sure I didn't slip and call him Dad.

"Sure thing." He countered as he rummaged through the pile, grabbing himself something. I sat down on the bed, opening my sandwich as he grabbed a beer and put the rest in the fridge. I took a bite, wrinkling my nose at him as he sat down on his bed. Dean gave me a smirk before sitting down on his bed.

We ate in silence and once I was finished, I threw my wrapper away and crawled onto my bed, pulling down the covers. Dean's phone began buzzing it and he answered it promptly as I pulled the covers up and snuggled into the motel bed. I could tell it was Cas by the tone in Dean's voice as they spoke. "We're talkin' about the Colt, right?" He was closing the motel window curtains. "I mean, as in _the_ Colt?" He paused a moment. "Well, that doesn't make any sense. Mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" After a moment he began laughing lightly. "You know, it's kinda funny, talkin' to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watchin' a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"You two.." I mumbled softly, shaking my head against my pillow where I laid watching him.

"Okay, all right. Look, I-I'm-I'm tellin' you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now..." Another long pause. "Okay. Where do we start?.. Kansas City," he leaned over and grabbed the key from the table, "Century Hotel, room one thirteen... Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I gotta do... Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?.. Okay, so you can pop in tomorrow mornin'.." He hung up the phone and glanced at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head again and rolled over, closing my eyes. _Nothing at all..._

* * *

"Dammit, Cas, I need to sleep!" Dean's gruff voice jerked me away but I didn't move. "Sam? It's a quarter past four." I perked up slightly at the name, but kept my eyes shut. I could hear Dean shift off of his bed as he listened to whatever my uncle was telling him. The fridge opened, followed by the sound of beers clanking. "So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearin' you to the prom?" The fridge shut. "Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?... What are you lookin' for?... Well, I guess I'm a little numb to the earth shatterin' revelations at this point... What do you wanna do about it?... Sam... Oh, so we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time... So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?... Look, Sam, it doesn't matter, whatever we do..I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

I felt my stomach knot at his words. I wasn't one hundred percent in the loop, but I knew that the two of them being apart was not good. Sam was dead in my time... _And look how that turned out.._

"Yeah, you're right. We can." Dean's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us-love, family, whatever it is-they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that...nah, we're better off apart. We gotta better chance of dodgin' Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing..if we just go our own ways... Bye, Sam." He hung up the phone.

The silence in the room was thick, but I could hear his words repeating over and over in my head. _"Because whatever we have between us-love, family, whatever it is-they are always gonna use it against us."_ Just like they did in my time. Just like how they tore everything apart and used all of us to do it.

I clenched my jaw to keep from getting emotional. Squeezing my eyes shut, I heard Dean get up and move back onto his bed. _He's here. Dad's here, just...go back to sleep._

* * *

 **I am so so so sorry for the long update wait on this story. I've been going through a lot and I am trying to get some chapters up for you guys. Writing always helps me clear my head and I do apologize for not updating sooner.**

 **This story is really just beginning. I love the feel of this story, seeing Dean and Cas interact from their daughter's point of view, them not knowing who she is just makes it even better for some reason. But they'll find out. All in the proper time !**

 **Thank you for every Follow/Fav/Review/Read. I have a Facebook page (Kaila Britt Fanfiction) and a twitter (kailabrittFF) where I post updates, picture edits, shout outs. Feel free to ask me any questions on my FB page or twitter !**

 **As always, thank you to the readers ! Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Kaila**


End file.
